


Happy Birthday, Molly Hooper!

by Sydney_Prince



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Loneliness, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Pre-Season/Series 04, Romance, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Shippy, Slow Burn, Surprise Party, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Prince/pseuds/Sydney_Prince
Summary: An old Sherlock fanfic I wrote that I actually still kind of like.Summary: Molly plans on spending her birthday with her cat, Toby, and watching Netflix...Slow burn Sherlolly. Honestly, if you can ignore my romantic shippy hints, it's just a sweet story where Sherlock is really nice while still being Sherlock and showing he cares in very Sherlock ways.But it's still pretty fluffy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 44





	Happy Birthday, Molly Hooper!

Molly sighed. Did any of her friends remember it was her birthday? She didn't think so. After all, they were pretty busy with an important case. But not even one text?

She moped about the empty lab, when her supervisor entered.

"Molly, everyone is leaving, since it's so slow today. Why don't you go home early. I'm sure you have better things to do then stay here," he said.

"Yeah...Thanks," she smiled. Her only plans were to watch Netflix and eat ice-cream with Toby, her cat. She started to pack up to leave.

He offered to walk her to her car.

Once outside, she smiled as she unlocked the car door.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said and walked off.

"Yep, no one knows it's my birthday." she mumbled.

Before she drove off, she got a text from Sherlock. She almost squealed thinking it might be a birthday text. But it wasn't.

* * *

It read as follows...  
Come to flat quick. Emergency  
SH

* * *

  
She freaked out. What was it? Was something wrong? Was Sherlock okay? She drove off. Fast.

A little while later, she was banging on a door. She had a pocket knife on her, just in case. Mrs. Hudson answered.

"Oh, hello, Molly. What are you doing here?" she smiled, sweetly.

"Sherlock said it was an emergency," Molly breathed out as she ran up the stairs. Mrs. Hudson smiled. Molly crashed into the flat.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. From wall to wall, the room was filled with her friends. Even her supervisor was there.

She smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes. Mary and John left the crowd to come to her side.

"Oh, don't cry," Mary insisted.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, just so wonderful!" she replied, dabbing at her tears.

She saw Sherlock looking at her from the corner. She blushed, and he looked away. The party went on for a few hours, until it started to die out. Only John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and Sherlock were left.

"I can't believe, Sherlock let the party be held in his flat. He hates parties," Molly said to John.

They were down in Mrs. Hudson's place, washing dishes from the party in her sink.

"Well, the party was his idea, so he figured he'd have it here...He knows that you don't really have family to spend it with anymore," John responded with a consoling smile, as Mary and Mrs. Hudson walked over. Molly looked surprised.

"Oh, the baby is due anytime, now," Mary grinned as she took her husband's arm. John smiled.

"Well, I can't wait. You have to visit me often," Mrs. Hudson said as Molly made her way up stairs.

Sherlock stood by the fireplace, holding something in his hands.

"You remembered my birthday?" Molly said, it sounding like a question.

"I remember a lot. I'm a pretty good detective after all," he replied without glancing her way. Even though he made this remark, Molly still felt special.

"I just figured you didn't care about such things." Molly shrugged. Sherlock glanced her way, sharply.

"Well, thanks..." Molly decided to change the subject, "What's that you got in your hand?" Sherlock smiled. Molly almost said, 'Awe..." but managed to contain herself.

"It's sort of silly. But it's a present for you," he said. Molly's eyes lit up. Sherlock hadn't just remembered her birthday, but he got her a present as well. "Here," he said as he walked over to her and placed the small box in her hand. She read the note.

* * *

To Molly,  
Happy Birthday  
Love,  
Sherlock.  


* * *

He put 'Love, Sherlock.' Molly smiled. Molly began to unravel the gift. A small jewelry box was inside, and in that box was a cute cat necklace. Molly laughed. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"You do like it, don't you?" he questioned. "I know you're very fond of that devilish cat of yours."

"Oh, Sherlock. I love it," she said as she suddenly gave him a hug. Sherlock was shocked, but smiled, faintly, and hugged her back. Molly backed away and blushed.

"Turn around," Sherlock said, taking the necklace. She did as she was told, and lifted her hair up. Sherlock hooked the necklace around her neck. She looked up at him.

"Thank, you," Molly smiled. A tear ran down her cheek. Sherlock wiped it away, and kissed her cheek.

"My pleasure," he said.

"Um... So, we're going to head out. Need any help getting your presents in the car, Molly?" John asked.

Molly blushed.

Mary and Mrs. Hudson giggled, but then received a death glare from Sherlock.

"Actually, yeah. I should probably get going, too," she said.

After Molly's car was loaded, John and Mary said their goodbyes.

Then, Molly was about to get into her car, when Sherlock said, "Call me when you get home, so I know I won't find your body at the morgue."

"I will, Sherlock," she grinned.

"Wait..." he began.

She looked at him.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday, Molly Hooper," he smirked. She smiled and waved before she took off.

_T_ _oday really was a Happy Birthday, wasn't it?_ Molly thought to herself while jamming to music in her car. _I can't wait to get home and tell Toby all about it._


End file.
